


Men in Suits

by 666h



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666h/pseuds/666h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>忙里偷闲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men in Suits

**Author's Note:**

> 去年七月份写了1k5-，现在才补全，所以如果风格合不上……别在意（。

Derek用力把Stiles按到门上，后者的背撞上木板，发出一声闷响。不痛，但吓了他一跳，而Derek非常明显地皱起眉。

乍看这似乎是又一次愤怒的争吵，接下来Derek将要揪起Stiles的衣领——不管他昨晚熨了多久才让它平平整整——用手指戳着他的鼻子来一顿混杂着咆哮的低声威胁，再轻蔑地松手，拍拍Stiles的胸膛。

“你的表情好像在说这是我的错，但你知道这不是我的错。”Stiles艰难地耸肩，“你撞的。”

直到这里都还有那种趋向。

Derek闷不作声，放在Stiles紧窄臀部的双手突然使力，将他抱起来。Stiles紧张地用大腿内侧夹住Derek的胯骨，手撑着他的肩膀，“等等，你要——你要干嘛？”

然后——对啦，从这儿起就变了味。

“换个位置。”Derek说。他微微抬头，微凉的嘴唇附上Stiles的。Stiles抱怨了句什么，太含糊以致Derek没能听懂，好在他随即配合地响应起狼人的吻。

直到Stiles的背再次撞上墙壁，他才明白Derek只是不想靠在门上。有那么一秒他想抱怨，但考虑到狼人的腰力和门被撞得直响会带来的恼人程度，以及Derek火热的吻，Stiles只是更加努力地试图把Derek吻晕。男性的竞争心态永远无处不在。

他们的舌头纠缠在一起，粘腻的水声非常清晰，叫人大脑发酥，简直像场小小的ASMR。Stiles听到一声细微的吞咽，那差不离是败退的象征，他用舌尖得意地扫过Derek的上颚，又舔过齿列。Derek不以为意地退开少许，轻咬Stiles的嘴唇。

“学着点，Derek。”Stiles说，耀武扬威地吮了一下Derek的唇。他的声音有点发粘，正是他问Danny“你觉得我对你有吸引力吗”时的语调。Derek没说话，但把Stiles放下，鼻尖若即若离地贴着Stiles脸颊上最明显的一颗痣，缓缓向下，湿热的呼吸洒在Stiles皮肤上，Stiles打了个激灵。

“别——”Stiles刚想抗议，Derek的膝盖恰到好处地顶上他的腿间，打断剩下的抱怨。

男人开始缓慢地磨蹭，隐隐的酥麻感让Stiles倒抽一口冷气，夹紧腿，伸手试图按住Derek的膝盖。

但他的尝试都在完成之前被Derek阻止了：狼人敏捷地将他的右手按到头顶，而膝盖则更加巧妙地一碾。Stiles几乎立刻瘫软下来，“你作弊。这是不正当手段，不能每次你玩不过我就——”他嚷嚷着，但声音因快感有些走调，最后则干脆被一连串磨蹭掐住。他微张着嘴，老半天才再次开口，嘴唇颤抖，“——哦天。Derek你真……哦天。”他艰难地舔了舔唇，手指摸索着去解Derek的藏青色领带和衬衫纽扣。左手不是他的惯用手，这让他的动作有点笨拙，扯开领带的动作粗鲁又急切，给Derek的脖颈带来火辣辣的疼痛。Derek轻咬Stiles的耳垂，Stiles颤抖了一下，不小心扯坏了Derek的第一颗纽扣。

“操，我们没法回去了。”Stiles懊恼地咒骂。想象一下有两个西装革履的男人同时离开会场，又穿着扣子掉了的衬衫回去，哪怕他们的头发用水冲湿并梳理好了，衬衫尽可能没有弄皱，领带也妥当地待在该待的地方，仍然容易招致诸多猜测。

“没人说要回。”Derek提供了一个解决方案，动手扯开Stiles的衬衫。Stiles的西装丢在杂物架上，而他的还在身上，相当碍事。他环过Stiles的腰，不耐烦地把他塞进裤子里的衬衫从背后扯出来。现在Stiles的胸膛与腰腹完全暴露在空气中了，杂物间的微暗顶灯已足够Derek把一切都看清。他向后退了点，仔细地看着Stiles柔韧有力的肌肉线条。他把手按在Stiles的胸膛上，专注而缓慢地向下移动，像在确认什么。他的五指与手掌每一寸都紧贴着Stiles的皮肤，滚烫又干燥。

“我简直没法相信我们在干什么，Derek。”Stiles呻吟了一声，“两年才在工作场合见一面然后到储藏室鬼混。要是给同事看见，我会被炒鱿鱼的。”

“那就别给人看见。”Derek压着Stiles的脊底，把他摁在自己身上。他们的下身紧紧地贴在一起，西装裤里的热度有增无减。

Stiles仰着头眨巴眼睛，无声地吞咽了一下口水，喉结鼓动。他的眼睫毛被顶灯照成一种缀了金边的乳白色。

他急切地去扣Derek的皮带，那双平时老悬着狂乱快速地敲打键盘的手很快成功了，刚洗过而凉冰冰的手指勾开内裤边，拎住Derek滚烫的阴茎。Stiles还以为自己的手要真的像块冰一样溶化……这太荒谬了。

Derek喘了一口气，无声地耸动起腰胯，让自己的阴茎在那冰冷的手心里滑动，头部的黏液因这动作而涂在上头。他动作了几下，抽走Stiles的腰带扔在地上，皮料猛然擦过西装裤的声音倒比皮带扣撞击地面的声音更为明显。

Stiles的腰被磨得发烫，就跟洒了一吨辣椒素减肥精油似的，他配合地握着那根大家伙，而那张该死的、比销售还聒噪的嘴巴喋喋不休起来：“噢或许你讨厌皮带，但可像个人点儿吧，系在我腰上呢，你不能像扒开兔子的肚皮一样扒走它。下次我有必要脱了皮带再来见你吗？可我记得你老是系皮……”

天晓得Derek有多想让Stiles闭嘴。除了他们在一起的头几次，Stiles因奇异的处男心理与紧张心态而安静的很，再之后的每一次性爱最开始都会沉浸在他无休无止的话语之中。

Derek有那么几分不耐烦地握住Stiles的阴茎。

Stiles闭嘴了。

但也只是片刻。

他舒适地咕哝着，调整了一下姿势，甚至试图把Derek的阴茎和自己的阴茎靠在一起，“Derek……对啦，就这么干。你*热*爆了。哦操我想念这个。”

Derek由着他那么做了，而他揉捏起Stiles的屁股，掰开两瓣臀肉，紧实的肌肉在他手掌里变形。

“别像揉面粉一样捏我的屁股！”Stiles抖了抖，小声抱怨，“天呐。你有润滑剂吗？”

“没。”Derek简洁地回答。他的手指开始接近藏在臀缝里的凹陷。

“棒呆了。拿来用吧……等等，你什么？”Stiles一脸被冒犯的震惊神情，“你怎么能——你怎么能没有？”

“我没有。”Derek愤怒地低吼，他那狼的嗓音混杂在人的嗓音里，怪吓人的，“闭嘴  
。为什么我该上班带润滑剂？”

“因为……”Stiles吸了口气，Derek重重地撞了他一下，“……噢。我们今天会见面。”

Derek不置可否地发出一声喉音。

“……而我，我以为你会带润滑剂，”Stiles下意识地同样顶撞着，他们的阴茎同样又烫又硬，更糟糕地，Stiles的顶端已经能看到透明的粘液。这绝对是他今年以来看过最色情的玩意儿。他继续道，“所以我带了安全套。”

“安全套足够了。”Derek宣布，“你会湿的。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，“你这下流的老坏狼。”

于是事情就这么一直继续到Derek给自己套上套子，用黏糊糊的手指给Stiles扩张，再用黏糊糊的阴茎抵着Stiles的穴口。

“我的……老天啊……”Stiles的颧骨和耳尖都布满一种让人疑心他得了热病的潮红，他的一条腿架在Derek腰上，另一条腿被Derek强行掰开，腰整个悬空了，只留尾椎一丁点儿皮肉靠着墙，没脱完的衬衫硌着腰。Derek坚持要用这个体操一般的姿势——Stiles该死地明白为什么，狼人对把背脊展露出来的猎物总是缺乏自制力，而他俩待会儿都还得回去。他还不想被操得腰酸腿软。

哦他想极了。

Derek缓慢地插到了底。他的阴茎烫得跟往里面塞了烙铁一样，一寸一寸地撑开Stiles的身体，他们太久没做过了，润滑也不够，Stiles不得不暂时安静下来，深呼吸着尝试放松。

他的行为让Derek脑门直冒汗。Stiles的身体里柔软湿热得很，让他的狼性或者什么类似的玩意儿很想……亮亮蓝眼睛，亮亮爪子。他得忍着，那不适合在这个时候做。

Derek缓缓地往外退，Stiles几乎想为此给他一拳——那太难以言喻了，另一个雄性的性器，勃起了，隔着薄薄的安全套，在体内搏动与摩擦，带来饱涨的酸涩疼痛。

“操，慢点……”Stiles呻吟，这样的姿势让他的重量几乎全部坠在连接处，就算一动不动也在向下滑落。

Derek的喉咙里发出野狼龇牙般的咕哝，“疼？”

“不，”Stiles一只手捏着Derek的斜方肌，另一只手撑在墙壁上好借力，“就只是……哦，老天啊，我快被你弄穿了。”

“你不会。”Derek评论道，“现在闭嘴。”

他坚定有力地摆动起腰，汗水因为突如其来的动作而沿着皮肤滑落，由于要让Stiles适应，一开始并不很快，Derek为此整个人都绷紧了，那完美的、足以上任何男模杂志封面的肌肉虬结，线条明显却不夸张。

Stiles因为这巨大的刺激甚至在往上缩，可惜不见成效。他放在Derek身上的手胡乱地抚摸，嘴唇微微张着却说不出话来。

Derek逐渐加快速度，他用了一些时间来探索，终于在Stiles突然的痉挛中找准了地方，接下来每一次都向着那一点深入而凶狠地顶撞，狼人的力量、耐力与精准在此时简直是凶器。他靠得离Stiles越来越近，最后几乎让后者坐在他的阴茎上，半挂在胯上的西装裤边缘摩擦着Stiles的臀尖。

Stiles战栗着，伴随着断断续续的痉挛，他不得不绕着Derek的脖颈才能不被这汹涌的快感浪潮淹没，他的手臂箍得死紧，十有八九能让一个壮年男性窒息，但这只足够让Derek更加兴奋。他失控地喊着狼人的名字，好像这是他现在唯一知道的事，“……Derek，De……”

“Stiles……”狼人低声回应，时不时磨着獠牙闭上眼，让眼里的亮蓝稍微褪去，他掐住Stiles腰腿的手那么有力，离捏碎骨头只差那么一点儿距离，抽插得又那么重，没有人会怀疑Stiles明天要落下一身淤青，从腰到腿到屁股一个不缺。

他们急切地接吻，呻吟与咆哮藏匿在唇齿之间，Derek猛然提速，Stiles的嘴唇在他的吻中颤抖，身体僵硬得像铁。

他腾出一只手帮Stiles握住他的阴茎快速而粗暴地摩擦，这令Stiles更加下坠了，Derek炽热的阴茎抵着敏感点进得更深，让他立刻无声地抽搐着高潮，粘稠的精液弄了Derek一手，甚至溅了些许到下巴颏上。

Derek仿佛受到了某种鼓舞——浓烈的男性麝香气息与骤然绞紧的湿软穴肉——他再也克制不住，獠牙与蓝眼睛都露了出来，他循着野兽的本能朝着最富有生命力的地方挪动，潮湿热烫的舌头舔过Stiles的嘴角、腮帮与脖颈，最后停在颈动脉，在那薄薄的皮肤上舔舐，锋锐的獠牙压出了浅浅的凹陷，稍加用力就能咬断男人的脖子……

他最后一次把自己埋进Stiles的身体，深得连囊袋都快挤了进去，低吼着射在里头。

Stiles沉浸在余韵中，有老半天都没缓过来，而Derek安静地、满足地吻着他，倒真像一条吃饱喝足了的大狗。

然后他发觉自己的后背黏腻不堪，跟裹着塑料膜跑了一千米似的。

然后他终于想起自己还穿着衬衫。

“我了个操，”Stiles绝望而声音沙哑地宣布，“没法儿回去了。”


End file.
